Bashin Episode 05
The fifth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. Bashin and J's elementary schools face off at the athletics meet. Summary: Bashin caught Aibou trying to steal mushrooms off the table. He found out then that Aibou had a fondness for them. Meanwhile, Battle Spirits TV, rather than covering a Battle Spirits event, was on the school grounds, where J would be competing in an athletics meet. Bashin would be heading there soon as well. Striker was getting ready to go at his house as well. His brothers, all fans of J, were excited at the chance to see him. After they left, a letter was left addressed to Kakeru Nohara. His pet parrot cap, who was learning to talk, said it was from the hospital. When the athletics meet finally began, J's school, Tonari Elementary, took the lead. J's talent was partially the cause, and fans were swarming all around him. A girl who was in the crowd cheering for J earlier approached Bashin and started staring at him. Bashin and Striker were pulled away from her, though, when it was their turn to run. During a lunch break, Meganeko offered Bashin a bento she made. He was blunt about the fact that he didn't like most of the food. Aibou also came to have mushrooms, but Bashin stole the last one from him. This caused Aibou to run away. The girl from earlier was revealed to be Kyouka, J's sister. She came to the event to see Bashin, as her brother's interest in him made her curious. Bashin and Striker discussed a major race. Striker asked Bashin to take his place as anchor for it. After this was settled, Bashin went searching for Aibou. Instead, he met Kyouka again, who started to feed Bashin. Witnessing this, J was bothered, and pulled Bashin aside. Bashin was convinced that Kyouka was J's girlfriend, and was trying to keep him from battling. He decided to have his rematch with J then while they had the chance. During the match, Bashin continued to tease J about Kyouka. J started to make careless mistakes. Although Bashin was in the lead, the match had to end, because the race was starting. Aibou, meanwhile, had been spotted by Okyou while trying to steal mushrooms. Okyou started to chase him, and they ran right in the track. Striker tripped and fell, but was able to stand again and pass his baton to Bashin. Though Bashin ran fast, he couldn't get ahead of J with this disadvantage. Striker was taken to the hospital after the race. J came to Bashin later to apologize, as it was Okyou's fault. Bashin was only interested in finishing the match, however. Although Bashin finally got to use his X-rare in battle, he was defeated because of J's nexus card, and its heavy advantage against red. After the match, J admitted that Bashin would've won before, and in the race, but Bashin accepted his loss. J also explained that Striker was taken to Tonari General Hospital, to be treated by his personal doctor. In the hospital, Striker overheard the doctor explaining that he wouldn't be able to play soccer again, or even walk for now. Matches: Bashin vs. J 1 Turn 8 (Bashin): -On Bashin's field is Skeleton-Jaw, and another red spirit. On J's field is Queen-Valkyrie, Berserker-Gun, and at least 1 other white spirit. -Bashin summons Skeleton-Jaw. -Bashin attacks with Skeleton-Jaw. -J takes a life. 3 lives remain. -Bashin attacks with Skeleton-Jaw. -J takes a life. 2 lives remain. Turn 9 (J): -J summons 2 Icemaiden. -J plays Defensive Aura, even though it won't work on his attack step. Winner: Undecided Bashin vs. J 2 Turn 9 (J): -On Bashin's field is 2 Skeleton-Jaw, Metalburn and Taurusknight. On J's field is Baby-Loki, Berserker-Gun, Queen-Valkyrie and 2 Icemaiden. He has already played Defensive Aura. -J deploys The Diamond Moon, and brings it to LV2. He removes all Berserker-Gun's core to do so, destroying it. With its effect, red spirits that attack or block are destroyed. Turn 10 (Bashin): -Bashin summons The DragonEmperor Siegfried and brings it to LV2. He removes all of Metalburn's core to do so, destroying it. -Bashin plays Offensive Aura. -Bashin attacks with The DragonEmperor Siegfried. -J blocks with Baby-Loki. Baby Loki is destroyed, as is Siegfried due to The Diamond Moon. -Bashin attacks with Taurusknight. -J blocks with Queen-Valkyrie. Queen-Valkyrie is destroyed, as is Taurusknight due to The Diamon Moon. -Bashin attacks with Skeleton-Jaw. -J blocks with Icemaiden. Icemaiden is destroyed, as is Skeleton-Jaw due to The Diamond Moon's effect. -Bashin attacks with Skeleton-Jaw. -J blocks with Icemaiden. Icemaiden is destroyed, as is Skeleton-Jaw due to The Diamond Moon's effect. Turn 11 (J): -J summons Berserker-Gun, Duelcannon-Bell, Gran-Dolbalkan, and The SteelWyvern Valkyrious. -J attacks with Berserker-Gun. -Bashin takes a life. 3 lives remain. -J attacks with Dualcannon-Bell. -Bashin takes a life, 2 lives remain. -J attacks with Gran-Dolbalkan. -Bashin takes a life 1 life remains. -J attacks with The SteelWyvern Valkyrious. -Bashin takes the last life. Winner: J Battle Spirits Lecture Segment: The featured card is The Diamond Moon. Cards Used: Red: BS01-008: Metalburn BS01-013: Taurusknight BS01-016: Skeleton-Jaw BS01-116: Offensive Aura BS01-X01: The DragonEmperor Siegfried White: BS01-074: Berserker-Gun BS01-075: Icemaiden BS01-077: Baby-Loki BS01-086: Queen-Valkyrie BS01-089: Dualcannon-Bell BS01-094: Gran-Dolbalkan BS01-097: The SteelWyvern Valkyrious BS01-111: The Diamond Moon BS01-145: Defensive Aura Episode Cast: Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura J Sawaragi- Kaya Miyake Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Mama- Tomoko Kawakami Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Okyou- Akiko Kimura Cap- Takayuki Sasada Card Sensei- Riki Kitazawa Commentator-san- Cho Female Announcer- Reiko Takagi Kyouka- Maya Nishimura Bouzu- Kumiko Higa Striker's Mother- Chiharu Tezuka Physician- Tetsu Inada Main Staff: Script: Naruki Nagakawa Storyboard/Episode Director: Akiko Honda Animation DIrector: Masaaki Sakurai Error Detection With The DragonEmperor Siegfried's LV3 effect, Toppa Bashin will get 1 life and endure the attacks. Trivia: *Striker's real name is revealed to be Kakeru Nohara. *Both Bashin and J are shown to be very athletically talented. Especially Bashin, who nearly caught up to J despite having a disadvantage. Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin